


forever love

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Series: soft as clouds [1]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bisexual Dana Scully, Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Love, Sapphic, Women Loving Women, pure smut and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: dana scully bumps into stella gibson after moving to London for a fresh start, what follows is forever love.
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: soft as clouds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133114
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is my first attempt at writing smut and dialogue and multiple chapters lol
> 
> This is a prequel to all my short little fics within the soft as clouds series. So, this will be the very first in that series and the rest are one shots within the universe that I have created. (so it's au)
> 
> sadly, I don't own dana scully or stella gibson as much as I would love to. But I did create some of the other characters within this fic but whatever.

Prologue

Dana Scully had been in London for six months, leaving a life of pain and struggle behind. 

It all started when she ran into her old friend, Laura, from medical school while attending Midnight Mass with her mother. The week after Christmas, they met for brunch. They talked about what they've been doing since graduation and residency and Dana was surprised that Laura was living and practicing obstetrics in England. Dana asked Laura about what it was like to be in London, if there were any hospital openings that she knew about, and how she liked it. Laura was more than happy to tell Dana all about how her perfect life was: how she fell in love with a man named Gerry, how she has her own practice in a nice little town outside of the city, and how she loved leaving the States. They left brunch exchanging email addresses and promised to check up with each other again soon.

Dana was seriously thinking about moving. She researched the international medical license transfer process, she looked at job openings, and she even looked up little flats. _No, there’s no way_ , she thought to herself, but her musings were disrupted by a late night bing of her computer. It was an email from Laura excitedly telling her about a ER job position at a hospital in London. She continued to say how she knows the chief of pediatric surgery and told the chief about her qualifications, and how she was expecting her call. Dana just stared at the screen and re-read the email twelve times. 

Dana called the chief the next morning, making sure she called at a good time of day. The whole interview and transfer process took months, but she got the job. She left a voicemail for Mulder on his phone, but didn’t elaborate her plans. Her mother helped her pack up her apartment, taking boxes and furniture to her home for storage, and tearfully watched as she boarded her plane and left for a new start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading I can't express to you how much it means to me <3


	2. first meeting

xXx

Chapter One

She was at an old bookstore, the type of old bookstore that is a hidden gem away from the eyes of tourists and out-of-towners. Some of the nurses at her hospital were talking to her about the places she just _has_ to check out during her off days. Today was one of them, her first day off since starting six months ago. With the hours she keeps, she has had very little time to explore her new home, only venturing as far as the hospital back to her tiny flat every night. It was a perfect sunny day, and Dana decided it was the perfect weather to begin an adventure. 

She was in the shop for two hours, just taking it all in and finding all these books that she had always wanted to read, but never could find, when she heard the little bell on the door chime. Dana was exiting the Virginia Woolf aisle and accidentally bumped into a woman with perfectly curled blonde hair. She said excuse me, but the woman said it was alright. Dana did something brave and introduced herself, and to her surprise the woman named Stella responded in kind. 

The two women did not stop at introductions and carefully maneuvered through the books to a little outdoor cafe, where they made small talk and flirted over tea and biscuits. Stella’s phone rang and she looked at Dana apologetically and excused herself. Dana watched as she left and found herself wanting to be with Stella more than just for brunch, maybe for dinner and dessert (with Stella being dessert). 

Stella returned to the table and informed Dana that she would have to leave because work needs her, but if she was free tomorrow night, maybe they can finish their conversation. Dana internally squealed and outwardly said yes with a big smile. Stella smiled back and gave her her phone number and walked away. Dana stayed at the table for fifteen minutes trying to control herself from calling Stella and excitedly went home and began to prepare for her date with Stella Gibson. 

xXx

Stella Gibson is like a mirage, you think you _truly_ see her, but in reality, you never did. She holds her private self very close to her chest, only revealing herself to a few. 

When Stella entered the bookstore on her one day off of work, she was looking for an old adventure book that she kept thinking of since her boarding school days. She was bumped into and was about to glare at the person who did it, but stopped when her heart began to beat rapidly at the sight of a redheaded woman with deep ice blue eyes. The woman apologized and Stella said it was alright. Before Stella could say more, the woman introduced herself as Dana. Stella said her name and paused slightly. Was it her blue eyes that drew her in? Was it her American accent or red hair? All she knew was that she did not want to stop at pleasantries and suggested they go to the cafe across the street. 

They never stopped talking and for Stella that was surprising. But not as surprising as Stella Gibson flirting with a perfect woman over hot tea and biscuits. Stella Gibson did _not_ flirt. She took what she wanted when she wanted it without making emotional connections. Stella was about to touch Dana’s hand when her phone began to ring. She looked down at her phone, it was work calling. She looked at Dana and apologized before answering the phone with “Gibson.”

She could barely focus on the conversion on the other line, she was distracted by Dana’s soft red lips and what it would feel like to kiss them. She ended the call and moved back to the table where she told Dana she had to leave for a case, but that if she was available tomorrow that they could finish their conversation. Dana’s face lit up and said yes, which caused Stella to swoon even more. She smiled as she gave Dana her phone number and had to fight the urge to call her as she walked away. 

xXx

Their first date is at a restaurant that serves good wine and well done steaks. They both dressed up and talked all through dinner about what they did for a living, how they like it, and little secrets about themselves. They never felt more at ease with another person as they do right now. They share a triple fudge brownie for dessert after Dana tells Stella how much she loves chocolate. Their forks touch each other as they go for the last piece, but Stella allows Dana the victory, because Stella loves the way Dana smiles. When the evening ends, they stand closely together and kiss on the cheek, with plans to meet the next day at the park. 

Neither of the women want to leave the other. They yearn for each other, but they ultimately go home and dream of one another.

xXx

Their second date is a park date. When Dana showed up, she looked all around for Stella. She was getting a bit nervous that she got ‘stood up,’ when she saw a familiar face. Stella had a baseball hat on, helping her keep the sun from burning her skin. Dana walked up to her and met her halfway before kissing her cheek in a hello. Stella smiled and held out her hand. They began to walk around the park, still holding hands, and watched as the people around them went about their day. They share stories about each other, making each other laugh and smile at the tidbits they shared. They fed the birds while sitting on a bench and watched the boats lazily cross the river. They never let go of one another’s hands, even through a quick lunch and dinner. They never wanted to let go.

When the sun begins to set, they have to say good night, but not before making a date for next friday with a kiss so close to the lips that begged for more. They looked into each other’s eyes longingly before parting ways. It was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading I can't express to you how much it means to me <3


	3. first night together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha they are so sexy, so sex is abound

xXx

Chapter Two

Finally, the day came. Their third date together and it was at Stella’s flat. Dana helped Stella cook dinner and had set the places at her kitchen table. It all felt very domestic and like they have been doing it for years. Following dinner, Stella gathered the dishes and placed them in the sink while Dana sipped at her wine. Stella opened the fridge and pulled out a box from a bakery nearby. 

“What’s in there?” Dana put down her glass and moved towards Stella.

“Triple fudge brownies from a bakery down the street. Do you want to try one?” Stella knew how much Dana loved her chocolate brownies. She took a piece between her fingers and held it out to Dana, and was shocked when, instead of taking the brownie with her fingers, Dana took it with her teeth. Her lips then closed around Stella’s fingers and sucked the brownie crumbs off.

"That's so good it's almost sinful," Dana commented, looking at Stella dead in the eye. Dana then grabbed a piece of brownie and held it out for Stella, and Stella followed what Dana did and sucked Dana’s fingers clean.

"Stella, can I ask you a question?” Stella froze, her breath becoming ragged and fast.

“Yes?" she croaked.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Do you want me to?" Stella prayed for the first time in decades.

Dana quickly responded with, "Yes."

Stella bent her head and laid the gentlest of kisses on the perfect lips in front of her. When Dana didn't move away, she dipped her head in again for another kiss, this time increasing the pressure. 

Dana reached up and put her hand on the back of Stella’s neck, pulling her closer. 

Stella felt Dana’s mouth open, drawing her tongue inside. Stella groaned, unable to stop the feelings that were rushing through her. Her hands slid down Dana’s back and to her waist. She pulled Dana into her, slipping her thigh between Scully's legs.

"You're so beautiful..." Stella murmured, kissing Dana’s neck before returning to those fabulous lips.

"Stella, if you don't take me to your bed right now..." she gasped, moving against Stella’s thigh.

"Are you sure about this, Dana? We can always stop and--” Dana stopped her with a quick peek on the lips.

"Stella, I am so sure, take me to bed."

xXx

Stella led her out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into the bedroom. They slowly took off their clothes, dropping them on the floor while kissing every new piece of uncovered skin. 

Stella’s hand dropped to Dana’s waist and she laid her hand on Dana’s soft, flat stomach, then slowly inched upward towards the clasp of her bra. She placed several small kisses along Scully's neck and collarbone. She finally unhooked Dana’s bra, releasing her breasts from their flimsy restraints. She pushed the material aside, her fingers lightly brushing against the nipples.

Dana’s hands almost ripped the bra of Stella and urgently tossed it onto the floor. Dana explored Stella’s breasts with reverence. They were so perfect and round. They filled her hands to the brim, with hard pink nipples begging to be sucked on.

Stella’s hands weren’t still either. She caressed Dana’s breasts and moved her fingers towards the taunting nipple. Her mouth watered at the thought of taking them in her mouth, but she wanted to make Dana squirm first. She moved them towards the bed.

"You are so beautiful." she choked, her eyes taking in the sight of Dana lying back on the bed.

She slowly, gingerly lowered body on top of Dana’s. At the first touch of nipple against nipple, Stella swore she was going to lose it. She has never felt like this with any other person. She pressed her body into Dana’s, her mouth trailing kisses down her neck and across her shoulders.

Dana shifted her legs so her thigh was between Stella’s. She could feel the heat even through Stella’s black lace underwear, and knew that the warmth matched her own.

Stella had moved lower and her mouth was at Dana’s breast. At first, her lips were gentle, loving. As Dana’s nipples hardened, she took one gently between her teeth and flicked at it with her tongue.

“Oh, god, Stella,” Dana moaned as the warmth between her legs rose. 

Stella’s hands dropped to Dana’s waist but she hesitated.

“Yes, Stella, please..." she whispered against Stella’s throat.

Stella moved to take Dana’s panites off and threw them over her shoulder. But when her hands were about to take off her own, Dana’s hands were suddenly on top of Stella’s.

"Let me," she offered.

Dana pulled the sides of Stella’s panties, moved them off her hips, down her legs and tossed them away. There was no barrier between them now.

Stella lowered her body on top of Dana again. The feeling of breasts against breasts, thighs between legs was heaven. Stella’s mouth instantly returned to Dana’s breast and moved her free hand up to the other breast and began to fondle it, teasing the nipple.

Dana spread her legs a little further and pressed up against Stella’s thigh, grinding and spreading her wetness all over Stella.

Stella moaned at the feeling and moved her hand from Dana’s breast, slowly and deliberately, down her torso. Her fingers urgently traced every curve, every crevice. Dana’s hips thrusted up against her hand, demanding more contact. Stella sucked and nipped at Dana’s erect nipples and with her fingers, she stimulated Dana’s clit with a motion that matched her tongue. 

“Oh fuck,” Dana was on fire.

Hearing Dana’s moans, Stella took her mouth from Dana’s breast and began to leave a trail of small, wet kisses as she moved down her body. 

"Stella, you don't..." Her words caught in her throat at the first touch of Stella’s tongue on her pussy. "Oh, god, Stella..." she moaned.

Back and forth, from the source of the wetness to her clit, Stella worshipped with her tongue. Dana’s hips began rocking in the same rhythm. She sensed how close Dana was to climaxing. Stella took Dana’s swollen, throbbing clit into her mouth at the same time she shoved two fingers inside her.

"Oh, god, Stella..." Dana moaned. She grabbed at the back of Stella’s head as her hips bucked wildly up from the bed. Her heels dug into the bed as she strained against her.

"Stella, oh fuck, don’t stop..." Her body went rigid, then collapsed back against the bed. 

When she came back down, she saw Stella beside her hip, looking up at her with love in her eyes. Her arms went about her waist and she hugged her tightly as she was unable to speak as well.

"God, Stella..."

"Yes?" Stella kissed her way back up to Dana’s neck.

"It’s never been like that for me before..." She kissed Stella, tasting something foreign yet somehow familiar. ‘Oh, god, that's me on her lips,’ she thought and then she kissed Stella even harder. She slid her hands downward and squeezed Stella’s ass.

"Get on your back." she ordered.

Stella, never the one to be ordered around, felt a rush of wetness to her pussy and did as she’s told.

Dana tucked her hair behind her ear, then leaned over Stella. "I want to make you feel what I just felt."

"Oh, Dana."

She kissed Stella softly on the kips, then her neck. Her small hands covered the blonde woman’s breasts before taking a nipple into her mouth. The hardened instantly at the first touch. Growing bolder, Dana slid her hand down further, across Stella’s stomach and hips. She felt Stella stir beneath her fingers as she ran her fingertips through the short, curly hair.

"Did I do this?" Dana murmured against her neck, her fingers stroking the wetness that she'd discovered between Stella’s legs.

"Oh, yes," Stella moaned, and Stella Gibson does _not_ moan.

"Well I better go investigate where it’s coming from, shouldn’t I?" she said, suddenly slipping one, then two fingers deep inside of Stella. "Oh, you feel so good, Stella, so soft, so warm… so wet..."

Stella couldn't hold back the groan that escaped from her throat.

Dana began to pump her fingers in and out, finding the pace Stella set with the thrusts from her hips. She found Stella’s clit with her thumb and pressed hard.

"Oh, yes, Dana… just like that..." Stella gasped.

Dana continued with her actions, feeling herself grow wet again, at the realization that she was making Stella come. She rode Stella’s thigh, spreading her wetness and knowing the right amount of pressure that would make her climax along with Stella.

But, just as she was about to come, Stella took Dana’s head in her hands and kissed her roughly, her tongue thrusting into her mouth. Stella moved her hand down and plunged two fingers deep into Dana. They came together in a rush.

Stella’s head fell back against the pillows, panting, and she slowly and reluctantly removed her fingers from Dana. Dana lay her head on Stella’s chest and listened to the pounding heart slowly return to its normal steady beat. 

They fell asleep together, wrapped in each other’s arms.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading I can't express to you how much it means to me <3


	4. first morning after

xXx

Chapter Three

Stella woke up in the middle of the night. She carefully got out of bed without waking the sleeping woman beside her, and pulled the covers up over Dana’s bare shoulders. She put on her robe and quietly went downstairs to check the locks and get a glass of water. She could not stop thinking about the women sleeping in her bed. How lucky she was to have had a moment in time with her. Stella found herself walking back upstairs, lost in thought of Dana. She took off her robe, then climbed back into bed.

"Stella, where were you? I was going to go looking for you." Dana sleepily nestled her body against Stella’s.

"I couldn't remember if the doors were locked. I was a bit distracted earlier."

"Distracted by what?" Dana asked with a knowing smile.

"Well, there was this beautiful woman in my kitchen doing really wild things with brownies.”

“And then what happened?" she asked, moving so that she was atop Stella, her legs straddling her hips.

"And then I ended up having the best sex of my life."

Dana leaned over Stella, her breasts hanging down. Stella reached up and covered them with her hands. 

"It would be a hard act to follow," she whispered against Stella’s neck. "But, I really would like to try to make it happen again."

Stella could feel Dana’s arousal on her stomach as Dana moved against her. She slowly slid her body down so that Dana was almost sitting on her face. Dana reached up and grabbed the headboard when she felt Stella’s tongue go inside of her, then move to her clit.

"Oh, fuck, Stella..."

Stella knew how to read Dana. She knew what she wanted, how to make her come, how to tell when she was climaxing. She kept at it, only pulling back, easing off when she sensed Dana was close to an orgasm.

"You're driving me crazy, Stella please I'm so close..." she gasped.

She suddenly dipped two fingers deep into Dana and easily pumped them in and out. She took her engorged clit into her mouth and sucked hard. Dana bucked hard above her, her head glancing off the headboard.

"Oh, God, Stella!" she screamed aloud, her body tensing stiffly, then collapsing onto her stomach.

Stella carefully moved out from underneath her. She gently rubbed Dana’s back and ass. She could feel Dana’s body occasionally twitch and shudder. She leaned over and kissed her behind the ear. Dana opened her eyes, turned her face, and sought Stella's mouth as her hands moved down her body. She felt how wet Stella had become and loved that she was this dripping from making her climax hard. 

Their tongues fought as Dana's fingers plunged into Stella, her thumb drawing circles around her swollen clit. Stella moans into their never-ending kiss as she clenches her muscles around her lover's fingers. She has a foot cramp when she comes down from her high and watches as Dana takes her wet fingers into her mouth, cleaning them of her essence. With one last kiss, Stella curls her body around Dana and keeps her safe throughout the rest of the night. 

xXx

Dana woke up in the morning alone. She looked around for her lover, but didn’t see her anywhere. She smelt coffee brewing downstairs and moved to get her shirt and panites to go downstairs.

She found Stella in her pink silk robe at the sink, washing mugs and plates from last night. Dana crept up behind her and trapped Stella against the sink, smothering her in kisses up along her neck and jaw.

“Mmm, good morning,” Stella moaned.

“Is it?” 

Stella stopped breathing. ‘Oh no, she doesn’t want this to continue, despite her kisses.’

“I woke up in bed alone, I wouldn't call that a good morning, Stella.”

Stella instantly relaxed against Dana, ‘oh thank god, she wasn’t stopping this, she was just lonely.’ “I’m sorry, I thought you would like some breakfast.”

Dana turned Stella around, kissed her lips before untying her robe. Stella just stood still, her skin on fire where Dana kissed, her nipples hard, and wetness seeping down her legs.

“I know exactly what I want for breakfast.” Dana kneeled down in front of Stella and parted her lips with her tongue. Stella locked her arms on the counter behind her as her head fell backwards as Dana pleasured her. She moaned, shivered, and loved every moment that was happening. 

When Dana moved her tongue on her, Stella raised her head and watched as Dana opened her eyes and held her eye as she introduced one, then two fingers into her pussy while sucking on her clit. Stella threw her head back and groaned as she neared her climax. 

Dana knew the speed to thrust her fingers, and the amount of tongue to clit ratio to make Stella come. She increased her speed and felt Stella tighten around her fingers. She was steadily moaning her name now and Dana never wanted it to stop. She took her own fingers and found her clit under her panties and began to touch herself as she ate Stella out. She was going to make them come together. Five or six more thrusts of her fingers, and one large suck of Stella’s clit made Stella come, hard. 

Yes, this was a good morning. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little short chapter oops <3


	5. first vulnerable moment

xXx

Chapter Four 

The last weekend they had spent together was unforgettable and they could not wait for a weekend like that to come again (no pun intended). They found little moments to be together. They met up for lunches, took walks in the park, and called each other often, but it wasn’t enough. Their schedules were always unpredictable. Multiple times, Stella had to leave dinner dates for a murder case. Too often, Dana had been called right before they were about to move into the bedroom. Lately, she has had night shifts or double shifts. Time alone was hard to get, but when they found the time, it was oh so worth it.

xXx

This upcoming weekend, they were both free. They met at Stella’s flat again and the minute Dana knocked on the door, Stella knew this night would be one that they would never forget. 

Forgoing dinner, clothes were scattered all over the floor in her bedroom. On the bed, Stella gently rolled Dana onto her stomach and laid her body fully on top of her, pressing and rubbing herself against her soft ass.

"Spread your legs," she directed Dana.

Dana did as she was told, and thinking about how exposed she was this way only added to her excitement. Stella’s tongue was hot against her skin as it trailed down her spine. It aroused her to the point where she almost didn't feel Stella’s hand move to her stomach, then down to her clit.

"Oh, Stella... I'm ready for you now..."

"I know, I know," she murmured, her tongue making lazy circles on the backs of her thighs.

Dana pressed her hips down, feeling Stella’s fingers glide over her clit. She rocked back and forth against her fingers.

"What do you need, love? Tell me."

"I need you in me..." she gasped.

Stella removed her hand and Dana moaned at the loss of contact. She took Dana’s ass in her hands and spread her legs further. She lowered her face and stuck the very tip of her tongue inside of her.

"Oh, Stella..."

In and out she went. Dana lifted her hips from the bed, rising to her knees, her face buried into her arms. Stella replaced her tongue with one, then two fingers. She was on her knees, and she thrust her hips against Dana's legs as she drove her fingers deep into her. With her free hand, she took Dana’s clit between her fingers and stroked her.

"Yes, that's it... come on, Dana..."

Dana came hard. Her hips sank back onto the bed, and she gasped for breath. Stella kissed her from top to bottom and back again, her lips seeming to cover every part of her body.

Dana was finally able to roll over onto her back. She reached up and pulled Stella down.

"You are so beautiful when you come, Dana," she said, caressing her back.

"Each time I think it can't get any better, and you turn around and surprise me."

"There's plenty more where that came from," she said, kissing her tenderly, yet passionately.

Dana pulled Stella up and laid her down with her legs hanging off the bed. Dana slithered down the bed and Stella's body. She rubbed her breasts over Stella’s torso, then down her legs. Her nipples were erect and felt hypersensitive. She knelt on the floor between Stella’s legs and gently spread them a little further apart. She leaned forward, pressing one breast, then the other, against Stella’s clit. She moved them down, dipping one nipple, then the other into Stella, sliding them around in the wetness.

"Oh, Dana... that feels so... so..." Stella couldn't finish.

Dana did not hesitate before lowering her head. At the first light touch of her tongue on her clit, Stella felt a new flood surge her between her legs and her hips bucked involuntarily. It was a struggle, but Stella managed to lift her head. She had to see it for herself, she had to see this beautiful woman kneeling between her legs. She remembered what she looked like on their first weekend together and needed to see her again.

Dana looked up and their eyes met. She could see the smile in Dana’s eyes as her lips were around her clit and she sucked hard, her eyes closing.

"Oh, god, Dana..." Stella gasped, her head falling back onto the bed.

Dana parted Stella’s lips with her tongue, probing deeper and deeper. Stella’s hips lifted up from the bed, an action she was utterly unable to stop.

Dana returned her mouth to Stella’s clit and attacked it vigorously, sucking it, flicking at it with her tongue. She teased Stella’s opening with one, then two fingers. She slid them quickly in, then just as quickly out.

"Please, Dana, please… I'm so close...” Stella was on edge, just one more flick of her tongue would make her cum. When Dana added one more finger, Stella was gone, moaning so loud her neighbors would know what was happening. 

Dana moved so that she was straddling Stella’s hips once more.

Stella sat up so that she faced Dana. Her hands moved up to Dana’s breasts, her fingers squeezing the nipples. Dana leaned into Stella, wanting her to feel her desire. Stella released one of her nipples and ran her fingers down the length of her body. She felt Dana shift, raising herself up higher onto her knees.

"Are you in need of something, Dana?" she asked, teasing her.

"Stella, please don't make me beg..." she moaned, her forehead resting against Stella’s shoulder.

"Look at me, Dana," Stella commanded, one arm tightly around Dana’s waist.

Dana reluctantly lifted her head and looked into Stella’s beautiful blue eyes.

"I want to see the look in your eyes the very moment I put my fingers in you."

Dana felt her muscles tighten and her body become even wetter with the anticipation of Stella’s actions. She gently rubbed Dana’s clit, feeling it harden even further. She pressed her thumb hard against it, watching Dana’s face.

"Keep your eyes open, Dana."

"I'm trying, but it's so hard..."

"Do you want me in you?" Stella asked, her fingers poised outside of Dana’s opening.

"Yes, please, Stella, put your fingers inside me, please," Dana was begging now.

Stella shoved herself deep into Dana, watching her face contort with a rush of passion.

She let Dana set the pace, find her rhythm as she rose up on her knees, then settled back down, her pelvis grinding onto Stella. She grabbed Stella’s neck and kissed her hard on the lips as she rode the waves of her climax.

"Oh, god, Stella..." she called out, her face now buried against Stella’s neck.

“Yeah, Dana, come for me."

Dana cried out, her body collapsing against Stella. Stella held her tightly, supporting her. She slowly leaned back, pulling Dana with her. She could feel Dana tremble and she caressed her with her hands and lips, trying to still the fire that still raced within her. Stella was about to kiss her passionately, when her phone rang. She moved her face back and laid Dana down on the bed and went to get her phone downstairs. She was getting called into work on a weekend that she was _promised_ that she would not be disturbed. There will be hell to pay when she gets to the station.

xXx

Stella made her way back upstairs and looked at Dana on the bed. She was still glowing in her post-orgasmic state, and Stella was sad to leave her. She sat heavily on the bed, “You can stay here if you want to. I’m so sorry that I have to go to work now.“ Stella could not meet her partner’s eyes, for fear that if she did, she would never leave.

Dana sat up from the bed and took Stella’s hand. “I would love to stay here and be here when you get home.” 

Stella looked in Dana’s eyes and kissed her forehead. “Thank you.”

Dana remained there and spent many days and nights there, unofficially moving in that weekend.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading I can't express to you how much it means to me <3


	6. first fantasy said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short update lol

xXx

Chapter Five

Dana slid under the covers beside Stella, after a long work week of being on-call at the hospital. She had to leave Stella at odd hours of the night, during dinner, and sadly, when they were about to make love.

Stella was on her back and she moved her head so that it rested on Dana’s shoulder. "You know what I'd really like?" she said, her hand lightly stroking Dana’s thigh.

"No, what?"

"I want us to have a night together where we don't have any interruptions. No phones, no email. A night where we don't have to get up the next morning. I want to be able to stay in bed all night and all morning with you."

"And what would you do with that time?" Dana asked.

"I would start the evening with a really good bottle of red wine. Then light a bunch of candles and draw a hot bath, with your favorite bubble bath. I would love to soak in the tub with you, just hold you in my arms. And then, when the water cooled off, I would dry you off and carry you to the bedroom."

"So far, so good," Dana said, her body beginning to feel warm. "Then what?"

"I would kiss every part of your body, except one. And I would take my time, too. I wouldn't want to miss a single part of your body." Her hand moved up a little higher on Dana’s thigh. "Then I would go to the one spot on your body that I skipped."

"And?" Dana lifted her hand to her own breast and began to lightly rub the nipple.

Stella smiled, "Then, we would go to sleep in each other's arms. And if either of us were to wake up, well, we would start all over again. And in the morning, I wouldn't have to get out of bed for breakfast, because you would be my breakfast."

Stella rolled over onto her side, her face even with Dana’s. Her eyes quickly took in Dana’s hand on her own breast, the flushed look on her face. "Something wrong, baby?" she asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't say _wrong_ ," she sighed, looking at Stella, desire in her eyes. "Do you know what you do to me, just by talking?"

"No, tell me."

"I'm so..." She couldn't say it, her embarrassment getting the better of her.

“Say it, baby. Tell me," Stella urged, her own desire rising.

She looked into Stella’s eyes and found no ridicule, no judgement in them. "I'm so wet," she whispered, her desire, and her trust in Stella overcoming her embarrassment.

"Hmm, maybe I can make you wetter," Stella replied, lowering her head between Dana’s legs in an instant.

They were both right. Dana was wet, and Stella made her even wetter, particularly when she stuck her tongue deep inside of her.

"Oh, god, Stella..." she moaned, her legs drawing up.

Stella slid her hands to the back of Dana’s thighs, lifting her legs and draping them over her shoulders, all the while never losing contact with her tongue. Dana’s hands dropped to Stella’s head and her fingers were soon tangled up in her blonde hair. With every stroke of Stella’s tongue, Dana’s hips lifted up from the bed.

"Oh..." Scully moaned. "Oh, yes. God, Stella, yes..."

Stella replaced her tongue with her fingers causing Dana to moan even louder. She took Dana’s clit into her mouth, rolling it between her lips and her tongue. The more she sucked and nipped at it, the more Scully thrashed beneath her.

Even as she felt Dana begin to cum, feeling as her body went rigid, Stella kept her fingers buried deep inside of her. She continued to slide them in and out in a slow, steady rhythm. Stella needed to feel Dana and she gently laid down on top of her, just feeling loved. 

Dana responded by wrapping her legs around Stella’s thighs. She clenched her muscles tight against Stella’s fingers, trying to hold them, trap them. ‘She feels so good in me’ Dana thought, her breaths coming deeper and faster.

Stella looked down at Dana and their eyes met.

"Keep that up and you would make cum again for sure." Dana gasped.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing… absolutely nothing..." Dana spread her legs a little further apart. "Stella..."

"What? Tell me what you need..."

"More of you..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… please, Stella..."

Stella slowly added a third finger. It wasn't as tight a fit as she thought it would've been. Dana was more open and wetter than she'd ever been with her. Stella rotated her hand, pressing her thumb hard against Dana’s clit.

"Oh, Stella… that's it… you feel so good..."

Dana began to rock her hips and Stella thrust her hips down to meet her. Dana’s hands were on Stella’s hips and she spurred her on.

"Stella..."

"Dana?"

"Oh, God, Stella... I'm coming... I can't stop it... it's... I can't..."

Stella felt as if she were one with her as Dana began to climax. 

Dana’s whole body grew taut and she clutched at Stella with her arms and legs. She called out, almost screaming, Stella’s name, then her body grew limp. Stella’s body relaxed right along with Dana’s and she collapsed on top of her.

Stella lifted her head and kissed Dana very tenderly on the lips, then hugged her close. She was nearly overwhelmed by her feelings for Dana. 

She gently rolled her body off of Dana and she laid on her back. Dana cuddled up next to her and Stella wrapped her arms around her.

"I want to just hold you, baby. I want to hold you all night." Stella whispered, as if scared to reveal her true feelings.

Dana slipped her arms around Stella’s waist and laid her head on her chest.

"I know. I feel the same way, I never want to let you go." 

The women were not comfortable saying the words that they both felt yet. But with each passing day, their love grows stronger and stronger. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol a little late, but happy v day <3


	7. first time apart

xXx

Chapter Six

Life was amazing. Stella had officially asked Dana to move in with her over an all too familiar brownie box. They loved waking up together and making breakfast together and just  _ being  _ together. 

Stella was out of town for the last week doing audits, and she was scheduled to come home today. Dana could not contain herself with all the excitement. She was getting wet just at the thought of Stella coming home. She was meeting her at the airport, picking her up at the gate. When she saw the all too familiar curls and black trench coat, she jumped up and almost ran to her lover. 

Stella saw Dana almost instantly, her breath quickening and blood racing. She missed her so much, and it was only for a week. She never felt this way about anyone before. 

They met in the middle and Dana took Stella’s hand, still too shy to kiss her on the lips in public. They smiled and walked together to get a cab. They held hands the entire time they waited in line, the entire ride back home, and all the way into the house.

xXx

Dana took off her clothes and got onto the bed. Stella was in the shower, getting all the airport grime off of her. She felt her stomach, then her groin, tighten and tingle with anticipation.  _ God, I've missed her... and her touch, _ Dana thought as her hands slid down to her hips. She slowly moved one hand down and over her curls.  _ Fuck, I'm so swollen already, and Stella hasn't even touched me yet.  _ Her fingers crept a little lower and she was surprised to find how wet she was. 

"Looks like you've got a headstart on me, darling," Stella said softly.

Dana jumped when she heard Stella's voice. Stella, a towel wrapped around her, watched Dana from the doorway, the only light coming from the bathroom. 

Dana pulled her hand away, embarrassed to have been caught touching herself.

"No, don't stop," Stella said, her voice heavy with hunger for Dana.

"What?"

"Show me," she said, walking over to the bed.

"Show you what?" Dana asked nervously.

"Show me what you do when I'm not here. Show me how you touch yourself."

"Stella..." Her voice trailed off as she turned her head away from Stella. 

"Don't be embarrassed, Dana," Stella said tenderly.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Dana. She gently put her hand on Dana’s chin and turned her head so that she was facing her once more. "I happen to think it's incredibly beautiful. It makes me want you more." She leaned over and kissed Dana’s forehead. "And it's very flattering to know that I have that kind of effect on you."

"Very much so," Dana admitted, beginning to feel her desire flare up once more.

Stella took Dana’s hand and moved it back between her legs. Her fingers intertwined with Dana’s as she guided her hand past her clit.

"Feel how wet you are, baby..." she whispered, letting go of Dana’s hand.

"Stella..."

"For me, Dana..." She kissed Dana lightly on the lips. "I'll help you, but not yet..." she whispered, her voice hoarse.

Keeping her eyes locked on Stella’s, Dana parted her lips with her fingers, dipping inside, then removing them slowly. Stella’s eyes were focused on Dana’s hand. 

"Do you need me now, baby? Do you want me to touch you?" Stella asked, her heart racing.

"Yes… god, yes..." she almost sobbed.

"Open yourself for me..." Stella urged, her hand on Dana’s thigh.

Scully spread her legs, then using both hands, spread her lips. Stella dropped her head and began to lick Dana very slowly, very deliberately. Her tongue probed, gently at first, then deeply, almost roughly.

"Oh, god, Stella… fuck it’s so good..."

Her hands moved to the sides of Stella’s head and she held her tightly. She moaned loudly as she moved up against Stella’s face. Stella’s hand was suddenly pulling one of her hands back and returning it to her clit. She pulled on her clit, waiting for the explosion that was on its way.

Stella withdrew her tongue from Dana and her lips found Dana’s fingers. She took them into her mouth briefly, then began to suck on her clit. She slipped her thumb into Dana, turning it back and forth. Dana continued to pull back on her clit, wanting Stella to suck it harder.

“Oh, Stella… I'm coming… don't stop… please… oh, yes… yes..." Her hips lifted from the bed and she sobbed out loud, her hands on the back of Stella’s head. "Stella… oh, god..."

Stella moved her body up and her mouth captured a nipple. She continued to drive her thumb in and out, rocking her body with Dana’s, beginning to bring Dana to another orgasm.

Suddenly, the phone on the nightstand began to ring. Stella stopped what she was doing, jarred by the noise, the loudness of the ring.

"Don't answer it," she groaned.

"I have to." Dana reached for the phone and cleared her throat before answering. "Hello?" she said, trying to sound matter-of-fact.

Stella’s thumb slipped out of her and Scully almost moaned at the loss. 

“It's me, Scully."

"Mulder?" Scully sighed, she hadn't heard from him since she left for London almost a year ago. Stella slid two fingers back inside of her and Dana shifted, her legs spreading back apart.

"How are you doing? I’ve been meaning to call," Mulder deeply asked on the other line.

Dana had a hard time focusing on what Mulder was saying because of Stella’s fingers faintly stirring deep inside of her. She stifled a sigh as her muscles contracted around Stella’s fingers.

"I’m fine." She sounds out of breath to Mulder.

"Is everything okay, Scully?" he asked, concerned.

"Everything's -" Stella pushed a little deeper into Dana and she had to bite her lip to keep from gasping out loud. "-  _ fine _ , Mulder," she said in a tight voice.

“I just wanted to be sure. I know we haven’t talked in awhile..."

"It's been almost a year now, Mulder, and I'm okay with it."

"Why? Why haven’t  _ you _ called?" Mulder accused. Dana didn't answer, couldn't answer. It was not her responsibility to make sure that he was eating or making his bed in the morning. He let her leave and now he wants to make it  _ her _ fault for not calling him? Stella had taken Dana’s nipple into her mouth and whatever it was she was doing with her tongue, well, it felt wonderful. It distracted her so well and she moaned softly. "Scully, is everything really okay there?"

"Yes," she managed to say.

"Then why aren’t you talking to me?"

"Mulder..."

Stella lifted her head. "Will you just tell him goodbye and hang up the phone?" she said with some irritation in her voice.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"Honestly, yes, you are, Mulder.”

“Sorry." 

"I'll call you later."

She pressed the disconnect button, not even waiting for Mulder's goodbye. Stella took the phone from her and threw it somewhere behind her. It bounced off the wall and landed softly into the laundry basket.

"I don't want any further interruptions," she said, her mouth returning to Dana’s breast.

Dana slid her hand down Stella’s chest, then her stomach. Her fingers stopped briefly to feel the wiry, damp curls before continuing their downward path.

"You're so swollen, Stella," she said, taking her clit between her thumb and index finger and rolling it ever so softly. "...and so wet..."

"Because of you, love... all because of you...”

Stella moved her fingers again, feeling Dana’s response. Without warning, Dana shoved two fingers up into Stella and she gasped out loud.

"Oh, Dana...oh, god, that feels good..."

"I want to make you come, Stella."

"It won't take much..."

"Come with me..."

"Oh, Dana, fuck..." Stella moaned.

Stella let Dana find the pace for them as they rocked together in a slow and steady rhythm. When the pace began to increase, Dana reached up and drew Stella’s face down. She kissed her again and again, almost bruising her lips, until she threw her head back, her body straining with the force of her climax.

Stella looked down at Dana. Their eyes met one last time before they came. They clutched at one another, holding each other tightly until the tremors stopped. Stella kissed her gently on the lips, her body still fully on top of Dana.

"Oh, Dana… you're so incredible..." she sighed.

"You're not so bad yourself..." Dana said, a small smirk crossing her face.

"So glad you approve..." She began to withdraw her fingers from Dana, but she grabbed her wrist. "What's wrong, darling?”

“Nothing. Just leave them in. I want to fall asleep with you still in me..."

"Dana, keep talking like that I may just have to make you come again..."

"Maybe later, Stella… right now, you just feel so good to me, in me… I just want to sleep this way..."

Stella kissed Dana as tenderly as she could, trying again to convey her feelings with her actions. 

"I won't leave, sweetheart. Get some sleep..." she whispered, kissing Dana again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lies, I updated again


	8. first joy

xXx

Chapter Seven

Everything in their lives is going perfectly. Stella has a surprise for Dana and she cannot wait to show her. She knows that Dana has wanted a dog since the minute they met at that bookshop, so today, they are going to adopt a dog. She has been secretly planning this with a local shelter and has been looking for the perfect edition to their family. 

When Dana comes home, Stella subtly rushes her to get in comfy clothes and to trust her. Dana has no doubt in Stella and she trusts her implicitly, but she can’t help but wonder what has the stoic and usually level-headed Stella Gibson all discombobulated. They hail a cab and Stella gives the address and turns to Dana and they pass the time talking about her day at work. 

The cab pulls up to the address Stella gave and Dana is as confused as ever (and she worked with Fox Mulder for almost ten years). They exit the car, give the man some money to wait for a bit, and walk into the animal shelter. Stella takes Dana’s hand as they wait for a woman named Polly to escort them to the back where the animals up for adoption are. It seems to Dana that Polly and Stella know each other, and can’t help but feel a bit jealous. 

Polly and Stella talk over the barking and whining dogs behind the fence as Dana follows closely behind, never letting Stella’s hand go. 

“Here she is, her name right now is Joy, she came in about six months ago from the street,” Polly stopped in front of a kennel that had no barking or whimpering dog in it, but held the most sweetest and kindest looking dog that Dana has ever seen. Six months ago was when Dana met Stella. Coincidence or fate?

Stella could tell that Dana had already fallen in love with the dog in the last kennel, and she knew that all the planning and searching had been worth it. She moved in closer, leading Dana to the front of the kennel to see the animal more clearly. Joy was a basset hound, not very old but not very young either. Her long ears and droopy face was so adorable that Dana wanted to squeal like a child because she wanted to pet Joy. Stella asked about Joy and Polly responded as she opened the door of Joy’s kennel for Dana to interact with Joy. Dana knelt down and watched as Joy turned herself in the little hammock towards Dana. She held out her hand for Joy to sniff and was happy that Joy allowed her to touch her head and give her some loving scratches. 

Stella was happy that Dana was happy, but also because Joy was happy. She never had a pet before, but with Dana at her side, she wanted to experience all the things her family never gave her: love and belonging. 

In about 15 minutes, Joy was officially theirs. They changed her name though. Her new name is Etta. They both love Etta James and in the early days of their relationship, they would listen to her records while sipping wine on the couch before going up to Stella’s bedroom. Those fond memories of that time would forever be linked with their new family member. 

When they bring Etta home, Dana hugs Stella tightly and whispers in her ear, “I love you.” The very first time either of them has said the words out loud to each other. For the first time in many years, Stella Gibson cries and says “I love you, too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading I can't express to you how much it means to me <3


	9. first forever

xXx

Chapter Eight

Months go fastly by, but so does time when you are having fun. They have officially been together for a year, and to celebrate, Dana has a gift for her girlfriend. Inside a little box, hidden in one of her doctor shoe boxes is a ring. She picked it out when Stella was away from London one spring day. It was an antique sapphire ring with two diamonds standing at attention next to the bigger stone. It was classic, unique, and so Stella. 

Dana was nervous-excited to give it to her. How would Stella react? 

They go out to dinner at the same place they had their first date, they share the triple fudge brownie (but only fork this time). They hold hands out in the open, unashamed and empowered by their love. Dana won’t propose here, it’s too open. She’ll wait until they get home.

xXx

They returned home and they found Etta waiting and wagging her tail for them by her dog dish. Dana went to go get the dog food and bent down filling the bowl. When Dana stood back up after putting the dog bowl down, Stella kissed her ear and whispered, “Let's go upstairs."

Dana smiled and nodded and they made their way towards the stairs, stopping occasionally for kisses, caresses, and soft words whispered by Stella into Dana's ear.

xXx

Stella never had a chance to celebrate an anniversary before, let alone a year and a half. For their three month anniversary, Dana sent Stella her favorite flowers, yellow roses with one red rose in the middle. For their six month anniversary, they were apart, Dana was visiting her mother after a surgery and Stella was working. They had loving phone sex and shared words to each other that they would be too embarrassed to share if they were looking at one another. More recently, on their nine month anniversary, it snowed and London was coated white. They cuddled together under a blanket, sharing hot cocoa and kisses, and watching  _ It’s a Wonderful Life  _ and knowing it truly is.

xXx

They made it up the stairs and Stella laid Dana down on the bed, looked into her eyes as she knelt over her. Dana reached up, hooked an arm around her head, and pulled her down for a hungry kiss.

She straddled Dana's body as their tongues met once more. She laid down so that their bodies, although still fully clothed, lay against each other.

Stella never gets over the feeling of Dana's soft mouth, her sensitive fingers, and her warm, greedy tongue. Dana quickly took control of the kiss, discovering every inch of Stella's willing mouth. Her lips were so sensuous. Stella had been immediately drawn to them, outlined as they had been in bright red lipstick, a lipstick she was now tasting between deep kisses. 

She now forced herself to pull away. "Dana," she gasped, "I need you naked."

The reply was husky and sensual, "Then make me that way."

Stella moaned as another tide of warm wetness flowed between her legs.

She took the zipper of her dress, laying feathery kisses on Dana's skin as she moved the zipper lower and lower. She took the dress off of Dana’s gorgeous shoulders and off her body. Even in the moonlight, she could feel the smoothness of Dana's fair skin. She wanted to taste it all, to kiss every inch, to lick it, to own it, for the rest of her life. She reached between beautiful round breasts to find the small clasp of her strapless lace bra, pinched it and released it, allowing the creamy white breasts the freedom they deserved.

She disposed of the bra, piling them in the corner, then, still straddling Dana, lifted her own arms to reach behind her to her dress zipper and pulled it down. She ran a hand over her sides, pushing the satin down her body, leaving her only in her thong on top of Dana.

Stella slowly lowered her torso until their nipples grazed each other. She watched Dana's mouth form a perfect 'O', and heard the low groan in her throat. She lowered herself a bit more, pressing the sensitive nipples against each other, and setting off exquisite sparks in each of the women. Stella looked on as Dana's eyes slipped closed and she bit her lip. Stella captured the lip between her own and gently pulled on it. She sucked it into her mouth and carefully nibbled on it as she pressed her hips into Dana's.

Dana brought her hands up to caress Stella's bare back. The skin was smooth and silky beneath her fingers. 

Stella kissed her neck as she worked one hand down Dana’s body towards purple lace covering her sex. 

Dana sent her own hands to Stella's black thong and pushed them off of Stella's narrow hips. Cupping Stella's ass, Dana ran her hands over it again and again, kneading the flesh until she heard a soft exhalation against her neck and a voice in her ear.

"Oh, Dana--"

* * *

They lay naked together, touching and feeling the other’s smooth skin. Dana took her hands off Stella’s ass and took Stella's finger into her mouth. Stella almost lost it right then and there, with the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen in her life doing nothing more than sucking on her finger.

She decided to give a little of the torture back, wanting--no, needing, to feel Dana writhing under her touch. She leaned in and ran a hand through the red tresses she'd been entranced by for over a year, loving the thickness, the softness, the texture of it. She moved it back off of Dana's neck, and once again dipped her head in. This time, she kissed her way to Dana's ear, then licked delicately at the sensitive spot behind it. Stella felt a tremor run through Dana's body and smiled to herself. She nibbled at Dana's earlobe as her free hand ran the length of Dana's back, teasing the flesh into goosebumps. She felt her finger being pulled at even harder, Dana's warm tongue just at the tip.

Stella removed her finger from Dana's mouth and trailed her left hand down Dana's body. She felt another tremor run through her partner, and felt the weakening in Dana's legs. She moved herself down to catch a bobbing nipple with her mouth.

Dana instantly moaned at the sensation of Stella's mouth on her breast. Stella wasn't just nuzzling her breast, she was loving it, worshipping it, bestowing upon it everything she had to give. And as she moved on to the next one, Dana felt the same power, the same reverie, begin all over again. God, she wanted to marry this woman.

With the powerful sensations in her aching nipples, Dana almost forgot about the fingers moving ever so slowly down her stomach. She quickly remembered them, however, when Stella parted her lower lips and felt the heavy evidence of Dana's desire. Stella rubbed it gently over the entire area before entering Dana with two fingers, slow at first, then began to pump them in a careful, measured rhythm. Her thumb went to Dana's clitoris, and Stella heard a sharp gasp from above her.

She lifted her head from the almost irresistible breasts to peek up at Dana's face. Her lover was watching her as she pleasured her.  Stella continued to move inside of Dana until she felt her climax begin to build. She moved down and planted her mouth on Dana's engorged clit, kissing it carefully at first, then beginning to stroke it with the flat of her tongue and suck it with her entire mouth.

Dana thought she was going to die. Stella's mouth was like magic, she'd never felt anything better. She was barely aware of her gasps and cries, and lost all senses except that of touch, which she was feeling quite liberally right now. Her hips bucked involuntarily, pushing her up into Stella's face. Stella didn't seem to mind, though, and afterwards worked even harder to make Dana come.

It was like a freight train. Dana was vaguely aware of screaming Stella's name repeatedly and of clutching the blonde, soft hair of her lover's head, which lay between Dana's legs.  The orgasm went on and on, Dana going wild with pleasures she hadn't felt in so long, but Stella kept at it, and before the first climax ended, another began, making her scream again.

"Oh my God!" She panted, "Oh, Stellaaa!"

As Dana came down from her orgasm, Stella lapped lazily at the juices surrounding her lover's hole, wanting to devour every drop. When she finished, she snaked back up into Dana's waiting arms, and they held each other for a moment. Then Stella turned to face her and bent forward to kiss her partner, allowing Dana to taste herself on Stella's lips and in her mouth.

After a few long minutes of deep, passionate kisses, Dana leaned over close to her lover's ear, "I am going to make you feel so good."

Stella grinned in the moonlight, bright slivers reflecting off her straight white teeth, "Then do do it."

Dana gave her a smile and kissed her once more, this time climbing on top of Stella's powerful, yet entirely feminine body. She kissed her way down to Stella's breasts and cupped them once more, enjoying the feel of the soft flesh in her palms. She bent down and slowly licked at her nipple, then suddenly, enclosed her mouth around it and suckled, using her tongue to brush the tip. 

Dana reached to stroke Stella's sides, teasing the flesh into goosebumps and occasionally tickling her. Stella was sensitive everywhere Dana touched on the woman seemed to evoke a strong response.

Dana let her hand drift down between Stella's legs. She played her fingers gingerly over the small patch of hair there, then stroked the inside of Stella's thighs. She felt the muscles jump with anticipation beneath her fingers. Finally, she parted Stella's lips and entered her with a single finger. She slid it in and almost out a few times before adding another. Stella thrust her hips up toward Dana's hand, and Dana left Stella's breasts to explore her favorite place. The place that felt like home to her.

Dana moved down and watched as her fingers pumped in and out between Stella's spread legs. She moved her thumb to massage Stella's aching clit. The reaction was instantaneous. Stella sighed and moaned. Her hips began to move in rhythm to Dana's fingers. 

Stella moaned beneath her and groped, finding Dana's arm, then her free hand. Stella brought it to her mouth and kissed it, then held it tightly between her breasts as her own orgasm came close. Although it took all her willpower, she opened her eyes to meet Dana's. Her blue eyes closed as Stella's face contorted as she hit her peak. She let out a cry and bit her lip as tremors and spasms shook her. She contracted around Dana's fingers and cried out her name into the stillness of the room.

Dana slowed her fingers, then slipped them out. Stella felt their absence immediately, but quickly reached down to pull Dana up to her. She squeezed Dana to her chest for a moment before kissing her once more.

* * *

Dana pulled away after several minutes of deep soul kissing. This was the moment. She was sure of it. She glanced towards the closet to spot the box she hid the smaller box in. 

Stella captured Dana's lips again, drawing her back from where she was looking. She sought out her tongue and stroked it briefly. This was the moment. 

Stella had a question and a present for Dana. A ring to be exact. When she was in Ireland for a business conference, she spotted it in the window of a shop. A diamond stone surrounded by smaller diamonds on either side. She didn’t know what came over her, but she was drawn to it. She could see Dana with that ring on her finger. She wanted it to be on her finger. She had it engraved,  _ Forever, Love.  _ Something that she told her during their first weeks together, because their love is a forever kind of love.

They laid there, kissing and recovering, when Dana got up and moved towards the closet. Stella sealthly moved towards the nightstand to find her box. When Stella turned her head back around, Dana had a small box in her hand. 

They just looked at each other, eyeing the box in their hands. Dana let out a little laugh and walked back to the bed, “Well, great minds think alike, don’t they.” She was tearing up. 

Stella met her watery eyes with her own. She took her hand, “Dana, I’ve never thought that I would be this happy, this in love. But, when you bumped into me at that bookstore, I knew it would be possible. You make me a better woman, a better person. I adore you. I love you. Sometimes it feels like I was born to be loved by you. You make my days brighter and my nights unforgettable. My love, will you marry me?”

Dana let her tears silently fall as she listened to Stella’s words. “Oh Stella, yes.” She sniffed and they met for a kiss. 

Dana pulled her lips from the kiss and smiled, “My turn.” She took Stella's hand in hers. “Stella, I have been searching for my other half for years. Before I met you, I was living, but not breathing. I didn’t know what I was missing from my life until I saw you. You allow me to breathe, I have never felt a love like ours. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up every morning to your freckles and bedhead. I want to kiss your hurt and pain away. I want to grow old with you at my side. Stella, will you marry me?” She was crying through her speech, but so was Stella. 

“Yes, Love.” Lips met again and they hugged each other tight. When they parted they giggled and opened their boxes. Eyes widened as they took in their rings. Dana took Stella’s ring out first and placed it on her left hand, sparkling as she moved it around. Stella took Dana’s ring out of the box and told her to read the band.  _ Forever, Love. _ Dana began to sob. She placed the ring on her finger and fell into Stella. They remained entwined, fingers, legs and arms, throughout the night.


	10. first naughty thing

xXx

Chapter Nine

They travel to the United States and get married with Dana’s mother as a witness. It was a quiet affair, just a quick justice of the peace at the courthouse. They spend their wedding weekend showing Stella around Dana’s childhood home and memories. They sleep in her and Melissa's old bedroom turned guest room, with Maggie Scully down the hall.

Stella was lightly sleeping on her back with Dana pressed up next to her side, her head of flaming hair in the crook of her shoulder. She savored these moments, when she woke in the middle of the night, as she had every night they'd spent together, to listen to Dana's breath, to feel the rise and fall of her chest, to watch her sleep.

She dozed peacefully, well aware of the person beside her. Then, she felt movement under her silk camisole over her chest. Small, warm fingers played at her bellybutton, creeping slowly up her belly piercing taking the pajama top up with every movement. Her ears were ringing and her pulse quickening, but fear tore at her heart as well.

“Dana," she whispered to the sleeping woman beside her who was definitely  _ not _ sleeping, "we can't. It's not that I don't want to, but we can't."

Dana's hand never hesitated, but continued to work up her wife’s torso, "We can if we're quiet. Can you be quiet, Stella?"

Stella swallowed. She felt the fingers move under the silk fabric and graze the bottom of her sensitive breast. Dana's touch was electric, it sent shocks throughout her body. Her eyes wanted to roll to the back of her head. Dana finished pushing Stella’s top up, exposing her bare breasts. She wanted Dana so bad she could barely speak, but felt this was neither the time nor place.

She swallowed again, "I can be quiet, but still… I don't think we should."

Dana's fingers circled an aureole, making Stella shake and her breath quicken. "If you help me, I can be quiet, too. I need to feel your bare skin, Stella. I need to make you tremble with desire. I can't wait for two more days. I need to taste you again. I've been aching for that taste ever since we said ‘I do’. I need it now."

Somehow, Stella managed to speak, "Dana, your mother is right down the hall."

Silky lips pressed themselves against her neck, went down her throat, and finally made their way to the top of her breast; then the voice that drove her to fits of passion was in her ear. "This bed is silent, she won't hear a thing. Where's your sense of adventure?”

“I tend to lose it when I think of your mother storming in here, seeing us doing '69' or something."

Dana stopped in mid-kiss. Stella felt the smile spread over her face and groaned softly.

"No, Dana," she said, "forget I said that. I didn't mean to give you any ideas."

"It's a wonderful idea, Stella. Let's do it," she said before kissing each of Stella's taut nipples, giving them a little flick with her tongue for added incentive.

"Oh God, Dana!" Stella whispered in agony, able to hold out no longer. "Just be quiet, please. I don't want to get busted by my new mother-in-law."

She sat up and yanked the shirt away, then disposed of her underwear as well. She hastily unbuttoned Dana's top and attacked a pink nipple as they rid Dana of her clothing.

Now, both lay naked in Dana’s childhood bed. Remembering their vow of silence, they tried hard to keep moans and pants to a minimum. They whispered to each other in the dark, but emitted no louder noise. Stella sucked hard at Dana's breast, but Dana pulled her up and their tongues immediately intertwined as they frantically sought to swallow the other whole.

Eager hands were everywhere, in hair, on breasts, hips, and thighs. Each caressed the silky skin beneath their fingertips as if it were again the first time.

Dana pushed Stella onto her back, then straddled her. The warm wetness from Dana's pussy on her stomach drove her wild, but she grew hotter still when a drop of Dana's juice began to run slowly down the right side of her stomach.

Their mouths were still locked, and jaws worked frantically as their tongues seemed to need more and rougher contact. Dana pulled away. She squirmed on Stella's firm, hard stomach for a minute, biting her lip to stifle a moan of pleasure. Stella quickly reached up to pull her back, then brought a hand between them, inserting two fingers into Dana as she stifled moans with a hot mouth over her wife’s. Dana thrust against her hand, and Stella brought her lover off by placing a thumb on her aching clitoris and simply letting Dana ride against it.

Dana moaned into her mouth, but Stella kept her quiet with an agile, roving tongue that sucked on Dana's as they writhed together in the bed. She held it there until Dana came with a tight stiffening followed by a tremendous shudder and a gasp as she collapsed on Stella's chest. Stella held her while she came down, cradling her body as though holding the most precious of jewels. In her mind, she was.

Then Stella heard a voice in her ear, "Are you ready?”

Stella, who still couldn't believe this was happening, nodded an affirmative.

* * *

Dana lifted herself from Stella's chest and turned, then scooted backwards and lowered her head between Stella's legs. She eagerly entered the short-trimmed curls and parted Stella's lips with her tongue. They were wet and tasted divine, just as she'd remembered. She nipped at one side, then the other, feeling this tender flesh before beginning.

She felt Stella's hands on her ass, kneading the cheeks tenderly, kissing them softly. Then she felt a hot breath on her open and exposed pussy, and a gentle kiss on her clit before Stella's tongue slid into her.

She had to dive in herself to stifle a cry of ecstasy. She tried to set a slow pace as she explored the inside of her wife with her wet tongue, but it was hard to concentrate with the sensations going on in her own body. She was still tingling from her first orgasm, but knew Stella would have little trouble sending her over again. She could come ten times under Stella's clever mouth and expert tongue.

Stella clutched Dana's hips tighter in lieu of making any noise, partly to let Dana know she was in heaven, and partly to keep the other woman still. Dana was squirming wildly on her, making the job a little difficult.

They felt the pleasure in themselves, and in each other, build. Stella worked from core to clit and back, while Dana used her thumb to push her wife’s clit and kept her mouth over her wet hole. Their faces, deep within the folds of their lover, mostly stifled their cries. When they came together, Stella had to hold very tight to her convulsing partner, who shook and shuddered with a tremendous force.

All Stella could focus on was Dana, who she still licked and drank the plentiful juices from. Dana was doing the same to her, and when she finished simply collapsed into Stella, too exhausted to move.

When Stella had finished lapping up every drop of Dana's essence, she turned her head a little, kissing and moving her lips languidly over the soft skin of Dana's cheeks. She rubbed her face against them as Dana recovered, her chest heaving against Stella's stomach.

Eventually, Dana rolled off and came back face-to-face with Stella. They clutched each other tight and entwined their legs, their sweaty bodies gliding easily against each other. Dana found Stella's lips and kissed them, first the top, then the sensual bottom one, then both together.

"Love," Stella whispered between kisses, "I think that was the most earth-shattering, mind-blowing sex I've ever had.”

Dana drew herself even closer and found Stella's tongue once again with her own. They stroked each other, slow dancing in a familiar rhythm, their mouths locked tight, their nipples pressed together, sparks flying through their bodies as they tasted each other.

Finally, Dana pulled away, brushing the hair back off of Stella's sweaty face, "So, do you still think that was a bad idea?"

Stella giggled, then shut her lips tight, drawing them into a thin line to keep the laughter inside. When she had it contained, she said, "I think I've changed my mind."

Dana kissed her again, pulling her bottom lip between gently nuzzling teeth. 

  
  



	11. first new beginning

xXx

Epilogue

Stella came running through the door. She needed to find her wife. She sounded different on the phone and told her to come to the hospital. Stella recognized a nurse that worked primarily with Dana in the ER, her name escapes her now. “I need to find my wife,” she said breathlessly.

The nurse looked up at Stella and moved around her station to walk with her down to Dana's room. She’s talking to Stella but she couldn't hear anything but the rush of blood between her ears. Stella could see her wife sitting on the examining table, looking small. _What is happening?_ she thought. The nurse beside her knocked on the door and opened it for Stella to enter. 

***

Dana looked up and saw her wife in the doorway with Julie, her ER nurse. Stella’s eyes showed that she feared the worse. Dana holds out a steady strong hand and pulls her wife towards her.

They have been trying for almost a year to have a baby, with rounds of treatment, doctor’s appointments, hormone shots, money, and intense emotions. None have been successful. Dana started to feel dizzy this morning while working with patients, and nearly collapsed if it weren’t for Julie.

A grey haired man knocked on the door, pushing up his glasses. He held a clipboard with a lot of papers on it and the two women looked at him, one expectant and one in fear. 

“Dana Scully?” He shook her hand.

“Yes, this is my wife, Stella.” Stella was shaking internally as she shook his hand. _Was her cancer somehow back?_

“Your blood levels look completely in range for this time in the first trimester, the dizziness should go away soon, but if it does not please let me know. It’s always a good thing to have crackers or something easy to eat on hand to lessen dizziness or nausea...:” He went on, but the women are in complete shock.

Stella held up her hand, “Wait, can you please repeat what you said first.”

The doctor smiled slightly, “The first trimester part? Or the nausea part?”

Dana looked over at Stella and her smile could brighten the darkest cave with its magnitude. Stella turned and immediately embraced her wife. They were going to have a baby. 

The doctor man left the women alone. Stella grabbed Dana’s face and smothered it in kisses all over as Dana cried happy tears.

They were going to be a family. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay my first ever multi-chapter story is completed and the first of the 'soft as clouds' series was born!! So pls read those little short fics <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading I can't express to you how much it means to me <3


End file.
